Only Time Will Tell
by brianaraee
Summary: Okay so this story takes place right as Jenny is returning after a year from being in Hudson with her mom. After her fallout with everyone besides Eric, shes come back to make amends. Shes certainly missed everyone, especially a certain Archibald..
1. Homecoming

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic ever! So sorry if im bad at it, ahha. Sorry this first chapter is a little short, but they will be longer i promise!

This fic takes place right after jenny returns home from Hudson, so I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer- I do not own gossip girl.

Thanks:)

Breathe Jenny, just breathe. I tried to move just one foot, but I couldn't. Maybe I should just stay on the train and take it all the way back to Hudson. This was a bad idea, I shouldn't have come back.

No, I have to go. I'm not going to let everything that happened last year keep me away from my home, from my family. Spending time with my mom in Hudson was nice, but I missed everyone so much. Well not so much Blair, who made it perfectly clear that if I ever came back that she would destroy me. But I missed my dad and Lily, Dan, and Eric. Especially Eric, he's not only my step-brother, but he's my best friend. I'm so happy he decided to forgive me after the way I treated him last year, the way I treated everyone. Besides my dad, and Dan, Eric was the only one who decided to keep in touch with me. It was good he did too, I was so lost in Hudson. I threw myself into my designs again do to the fact that I had no friends to talk to. I mean sure Eric and I texted, facebooked, and emailed, but it was never the same.

As I stepped off the train and into Grand Central Station, I felt a feeling of happiness. People shoving, yelling into their cell phones, rushing to make it to their trains. I instantly knew I was back in New York, I was back home.

I searched the station for a familiar face, why was I even looking? I knew nobody would be here, I was coming back a week early. No one knew, not even Eric. I walked out the doors, and felt a light drizzle. I pulled my leather jacket over my head and practically ran to the nearest taxi pulling all my baggage behind me.

I opened the door to the familiar loft, my old home. The one where little J used to live, I'm no longer little, but I've returned as J. Not as Queen J, but just Jenny. I absolutely hated being queen, not so much the ordering people around and stuff, but I hate how it turned me into a bitch. How it turned me into someone no one wanted to be around. This is why I came back, to prove to everyone that I'm truly sorry for all the pain I've caused them. Also that I've changed, or at least am trying to.

I was wandering in the kitchen when I turned around at the sound of a startled voice.

"Jenny?"

"Dan!" I ran up and hugged him, almost tackling him onto the floor.

"Jenny what are you doing here, you weren't supposed to be back for another week!"

Was he not happy to see me?

"I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad your home, but you should've let us known and we would have gone to pick you up."

My brother missed me, I could see it on his face.

"I wanted to surprise everyone." I said almost shrieking.

"Well you sure did surprise me. Does anyone else know you're here?"

Just as he said the words both our cell phones began to ring, we both opened them at the same exact time, and we both had the same face afterward.

There was a picture of me with my jacket over my head, running on the sidewalk.

_Looks like Queen J has returned, but who is she hiding from? Could it possibly be from some other Upper East Sider's we all know so well? Careful J, if you've come to reclaim your crown you might have to fight others to the ground._

_You know you love me XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl_

I looked up at Dan and swallowed hard, "I guess all of Manhattan does now."


	2. That Little Bitch

Hey guys, so I'm sorry the first chapter was really short, but this one is going to be better like I said this is my first story that I'm writing…so please please please give me your feedback!

So part of this chapter is from Nate's point of view, so hope you like it.

Disclaimer- I do not own gossip girl

-Briana

I had just finished getting dressed when I heard Blair scream. I rushed out of my room only to find Chuck tickling Blair in what looked like a very intimate moment.

I was amazed at how they have gone through so much, but they always forgive one another.

Blair and Serena were in Paris when I got the news and called them.

I can still remember the whole conversation…

"Bonjour Nate, to what do I owe this call for?" She paused, "And no Serena will not take you back!" She continued laughing.

"Blair…I have to tell you something important."

"Well what is it Nathaniel, I don't have all day."

"It's about Chuck.." You could immediately hear the change in her tone now.

"I don't want to know anything about Chuck!" She snapped at me, and it was obvious you could still hear the betrayal in her voice. I didn't know what Chuck did to cause it, he would never tell me.

"Blair listen, Chuck was mugged and…was shot in Prague." Those words were difficult for me to say, I couldn't imagine how they must've been for Blair to hear.

There was an immediate silence, all you heard was Serena's voice asking Blair what happened.

"Blair?" I could faintly hear sobs rippling out from her chest.

"Nate I will be in New York in nine hours, don't go anywhere without me."

She got home, and then minutes later we left to Prague. At the hospital Blair was a mess, she kept thinking it was her fault. She promised herself that if he was okay that she would spend the rest of her life with him, and she has since.

"Nathaniel." Chuck greeted me with a big grin on his face, he then turned back and tried to continue tickling Blair. But her phone rang so she walked over to the table and opened it up. Only three words came from her mouth.

"That little bitch." Blair turned and said her goodbyes, then stormed out of the apartment.

Moments later both mine and Chuck's phone started ringing. I flipped open my phone, could this be true? I opened my mouth to speak, but barely managed to get a few words out.

"Jenny. She's back."

"Nathaniel, there's something I need to tell you." I looked up at Chuck, he had remorse spread all across his face.

It seemed like it took forever for the elevator doors to open, but eventually they did. When those two doors opened they revealed an empty apartment.

"Hello?" No one answered. Where could they all be? Its nearly six, and they are usually all home by now.

I could feel my throat getting dry from being nervous, so I walked over to the kitchen and pored myself a glass of water. I set down my water and made my way up the stairs, well my room still looks the same at least. I set my bags down near the vanity mirror, I practically threw myself onto the bed. Oh my bed, I've missed you so much! I sat up and walked over to the mirror, I stopped in front to analyze myself. I had changed in some ways, I had trimmed my hair in Hudson. It was still long, but not nearly as long as it was before. Also instead of the black eye shadow, I started using more golds and browns trying to bring out my natural features. I seemed to also be staying clear of the red lipstick, gravitating more towards the pink and brown lip gloss's. I think I look better, not so trashy. Although my style of fashion was still the same, and for this I was grateful.

Just then I heard the elevator doors open, everyone must be home now. I slipped back on my heels, and ran out of my room. When I was almost halfway down the stairs when I looked up to see a pair of glass blue eyes peering at me.

"Nate." I was stunned I didn't think he would come, I didn't think he wanted to talk to me at all.

"So I guess it's true." His voice was cold, I didn't blame him. I had done so much last year, I had hurt him. I was probably still hurting him.

I continued making my way down the rest of the stairs before I answered.

"Yeah I got in a few hours ago.." I trailed off. Why was he here? How could I ever find the words to apologize to him? "Listen Nate I wanted to.."

"No you listen Jenny" I was taken aback by the harshness in his voice when he interrupted me. "you shouldn't have come back. When you left last year, you left everybody broken. You completely destroyed my relationship with Serena, you ruined Blair's relationship with Chuck. You even tried to break Rufus and Lily up." His words rushed out at once, he wasn't talking anymore, he was shouting. "Now that I think about it, you're the reason Chuck got shot."

I was crying now, I couldn't help it. Nate had never yelled at me like this before.

"Nate I-" He shook his head and stopped me from continuing.

"Stop Jenny, I don't even want to hear it." He turned around and went to press the elevator button, the doors opened and he stepped inside.

"You know, the best thing that ever happened to me is when you left." The doors closed, and he was gone.

This was the last thing he said, and it hurt the worst because I knew it was true.


	3. Apologies

**Hey everyone, I hope you guys liked the last two chapters, if you have any questions or comments then please review**

**But anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh and a big shout out to shadylady21 who left me my first review! Thanks:)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Gossip Girl**

**-Briana**

I looked at the clock, it was almost seven twenty. It had been a little over an hour since my last encounter with Nate. I got up because I heard the elevator doors open, then voices filling the living room.

"Jenny?" The voice was getting louder and louder.

I ran over to the mirror, and started wiping my face of any tears that were still apparent. I also cleaned the little smudges of mascara. My eyes were red and puffy, you could tell that I have been crying. Just then I felt two arms wrap around me.

"Jenny!" I turned around with a huge smile across my face, I was so happy to see him.

"Eric, oh I've missed you so much!" Eric's face went from pure excitement, to panic in less than thirty seconds.

"Jenny, what's wrong?"

"Oh..Oh its nothing. I'm just excited to be home that's all." I tried my very best to put a genuine smile across my face, but Eric knew me too well.

"Jenny, I thought we were going to start off right this time. No more lies, and no more secrets. I thought we were going to be honest with each other."

"You're right Eric I'm sorry." I really was sorry, hadn't I just promised him yesterday that when I returned next week we were going to be honest with each other? Some friend I am.

"It's okay. So what's wrong then?"

"Well about an hour ago..." I trailed off, I don't know if I can say his name. Well here goes nothing. "N-Nate stopped bye, and well he sort of let me have it."

I could instantly see Eric's face go from worry, to understanding. "And I mean, I'm not saying that I didn't deserve it, but it still hurt."

"Of course you don't deserve it, it happened last year. You're different now, I can tell." He paused "What exactly did he say to you?"

"Just some stuff about how I've ruined everybody's relationships', and how I left everyone with destroyed lives."

"Jenny, it's okay, it was a year ago. It's not like him and Serena were going to stay together anyways." He laughed trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah." I forced out a fake one. "He also said how if it wasn't for me then Chuck would've never gone to Prague, and he-he never would have gotten shot."

"Oh come on Jenny, you know that wasn't your fault! Chuck went to Prague on his own."

"I know." No I didn't, it was my fault. If I hadn't have been so stupid and slept with Chuck, then he would have never gone.. "Before he left he said that the best thing that ever happened to him is when-when I left." I couldn't stop my crying now.

Eric pulled me into a hug and whispered, "He lied." He let go of me and then he said, "Come on get cleaned up, and I'll tell everyone that you'll be down in a minute."

He left me alone while, I went to the bathroom and washed my face, then reapplied my make-up. I took one last look in the mirror, I wasn't great, but I was decent. I made my way down the stairs and into the living room. I saw almost all the faces of my Humphrey-Van Der Woodsen family that I so dearly loved.

"Jenny." I heard the sound of my dad's raspy voice and looked towards him.

"Dad! Oh I've missed you so much. I'm so happy to be home."

"We've missed you too, sorry we took so long to get home. You kind of didn't give us any notice, so as soon as Eric saw the blast we had to go out and buy dinner."

"Oh you don't have to apologize, I'm the one who came home unexpectedly."

I opened my mouth to speak, I tried talking slowly, but it seemed that the words came out in a rush.

"Listen everyone, I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened last year. I know I messed things up pretty badly before I left, and I'm not going to try and make excuses for myself. I just hope you all can one day forgive me, I truly am sorry for all the pain I've caused each one of you." I tried to finish up my apology but my dad cut me short.

"Jenny, we appreciate your apology. We can see that you feel remorse for your actions, and we can also tell that you've changed. Everyone here accepts you apology, and has chosen to forgive you. We all love you very much." I looked around to see all the smiling faces and I knew my dad's words were true.

I turned around to face Lily."We are so happy to have you back, I know Eric's missed you so much." She wrapped her fragile arms around me and embraced me in a sweet hug.

"Well I certainly missed him too." With that being said we all walked over to the table and I grabbed a seat in between Eric and Dan, my two brothers. Not surprisingly my step-sister Serena was nowhere to be found.

"Nathaniel? Nathaniel get up." I recognized the voice of Chuck calling me to get up, well not really calling. It sounded like he was shouting, I opened my eyes and saw him standing near the coffee table.

"What do you want Chuck? Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you."

"Look I understand your upset, but it happened last year. I'm sure she has already slept with a few more guys, so why does it matter?"

"You are unfucking believable Chuck. Of course it matters you were her first, and you took advantage of her!"

"I didn't take advantage of anyone Nathaniel, she got into that bed on her own."

"You did! Jenny was sad, you got her drunk, then you slept with her!"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I was sad? That I was drunk, and that maybe I made a mistake? We both made a mistake that night Nate, but I'm not going to put all of this on her, or on me for that matter."

"How could you do that to her? To Blair? To me?"

"For the last time I thought Blair and I were over, and you know what Nate? If I recall correctly you were still with Serena at the time. So I didn't do anything to you."

He was right, I was with Serena at the time. I was in love with her. Then why did something that happened a year ago upset me so much? Deep down I knew the answer, I pushed it out of my mind. Just like I have been for the past couple of years.

Chuck looked me in the eyes and said "I get that your mad Nathaniel, but are you really angry at me? Or are you more upset with the fact that I was her first" he paused before continuing "and that you weren't."

He left the apartment and I continued downing scotch just like I have been ever since I got back from seeing Jenny.


	4. Errands

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I would like a few more before I put up the next chapter though, just to make sure you guys like the story**

**So I dint really know what to do in this chapter, but I think you will be happy with what I picked, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh some is Nate's point of view too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl.**

**-Briana**

I woke up the next morning in a daze. Did yesterday really happen? Am I really home, or was it all a dream? I looked around, and I instantly smelled the scent of my dad's waffles. Yeah, I'm definitely home.

I rolled out of bed, and walked over to the mirror. Oh I look like a mess, the first thing I need to do is to take a shower. I walked out into the hallway and grabbed a towel, that's where I ran into Eric.

"Hey." He smiled. "Did you have a rough night or what?"

"Oh thanks for mentioning it." I joked sarcastically. "Actually I was just on my way to take a shower, to you know tame my hair."

He smirked. "Yeah well good luck with that. I'll see you down stairs in a few."

"Yeah see you in a little bit." He made his way downstairs, and I made my way to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later I was ready, and making my way down the stairs. That's when I saw a young tall blonde making her way to the elevator.

"Serena?" Sure enough there was my step-sister, she turned around and you could see the disgust apparent on her face.

"Jenny." Her voice was slow and stone cold. "I heard you were back."

"Yeah. Uhm I didn't see you at dinner yesterday?"

"Well what do you expect Jenny? You tried to steal my boyfriend."

"Serena I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I was- I was.."

"In love with him." She said the words and peered straight into my eyes. "You still are. You're not very good at hiding your feelings Jenny."

I didn't know what to say, was I still in love with Nate? I swore I would never bring myself to have feelings for him again, ever.

"Look," She took a step closer. "I forgive you, and I forgive the way you acted. I know Nate can make girls do crazy things." She quickly looked down, and then back up again. "What I don't forgive is the betrayal. We're sisters Jenny and that will never change, but I don't think that I'm ready to be friends with you yet. Not for a little while, at least."

She had every right to feel this way, what I did was inexcusable. Serena had always been a great friend to me, and what did I do? I went around behind her back, and tried to steal her boyfriend. I was a horrible friend, she knew it, and I knew it.

"I-I completely understand, again I'm so sorry."

"I know you are." She turned around just as the elevator doors opened. "I'll see you later." The doors closed and Serena was gone.

I turned around and headed toward the kitchen. There I was greeted again by Eric, and then by Lily, both were already at the table enjoying their breakfast. I grabbed a plate, and threw two waffles on it. I then continued to drench them in syrup.

I was almost done eating when my dad came in and made a plate of waffles for himself.

"Morning dad." He sat down and then looked up at me.

"Good morning Jenny, how did you sleep?"

"Oh fine, I slept just fine." Eric smirked. "Hey dad?"

"Yeah Jenny?"

"I've really missed your waffles." A wide grin stretched across his face.

"I keep telling everyone they're the best, but nobody ever believes me."

Just then Lily chirped in. "Yes Rufus, we all know your waffles are incredible. So Jenny, what are your plans for today?"

"Oh uhm I haven't really thought about it, maybe go to Mood and pick out some new fabrics, do a little shopping. Then go grab lunch I guess, I was actually wondering if you wanted to come Eric?"

"Sure that sounds great, but do you mind if I catch up with you for lunch? I have something I need to go do today." Something? He wasn't very specific.

"Yeah sure that's fine. What are you doing today?" Does he have a new boyfriend that he's not telling me about?

"Oh its nothing, I just have to run a few errands." He looked down at his plate, he was hiding something I could tell.

"Okay, well then I'll see you all later." Before I could walk over to the kitchen Lily spoke again.

"Oh Jenny, it completely slipped my mind but tonight we all have to go to a benefit at eight. Would you mind while you're out buying a new dress?"

"Oh yeah of course, no problem. Okay bye everyone, see you tonight."

I grabbed my purse and walked over to the elevator. I didn't really think about my response to Lily's question, a benefit? That means everyone is going to be there, Serena, Chuck, Blair, and Nate. Oh great, I'm sure tonight is going to be a real blast, there is nothing like an unfriendly reunion.

I stepped inside and pressed the lobby button, I couldn't help think about what Eric mean by "errands" why didn't he want to tell me? Didn't yesterday he lecture me about being honest? So why wasn't he being? Oh well, he will probably tell me at lunch. With that, I stepped out of the elevator, into the lobby, and out on the street to go run some errands of my own.

Oh what time is it? I opened my eyes, and reached for my phone. It's eleven thirty, Chuck's already gone by now, so who possibly could be coming up the elevator?

I sat up from the couch, and noticed Eric Van Der Woodsen making his way into the living room. What is he doing here? We had never really been that close, I mean I don't think he has even been to the apartment before. That is before today.

"Hey Nate could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, you came all this way. What do you want to talk about?" He continued walking over to me, until he was only a couple feet away.

"Well it's about Jenny.." He waited to continue until he could see my reaction.

I kept my voice steady, and my face calm. "Yeah what about her?" She obviously had told him that I came over yesterday, and about all the mean things I said to her. Most of which weren't even true, I was just angry, and upset. I didn't mean any of it.

"Well yesterday we came home around seven and I noticed that Jenny had been crying, I asked her what was wrong and she told me about what you said to her." Seven? I talked to her at six, she had been crying for an hour. I had made her cry for an hour.

"I'm not surprised your unhappy, I said some pretty mean things.." Pretty mean? That was an understatement.

"Sure you said some mean things, but that's not what I'm upset about." He was starting to get frustrated now.

"Then what are you upset about?" What else could I have done? I already feel horrible for how I yelled at her, what more is there?

"You lied." Lied, lied about what? Everything I said was true, sure I could have said it nicer, but still.

"What are you talking about?" I was seriously confused.

"You told Jenny that if she hadn't have slept with Chuck, then he never would have gotten shot. That wasn't her fault, and you know it. That was a cheap shot."

Oh crap, did I say that to her? She must hate me, I hate me.

"Shit." I put my hands over my face. Then looked to the ground. "I know it wasn't her fault I was just- I was just upset that's all."

"Yeah I know. The thing that upset me the most though, is that you told Jenny that your life got better when she left. That's the biggest lie of all, you were a wreck for months Nate. You wouldn't talk to anyone, you would go out and get drunk, bring home a different girl every night. Your life was definitely better with Jenny in it, and as much as you hate to admit it it's the truth."

How did he know about all of this? Oh of course, Chuck. I looked down, I was too ashamed to look Eric in the eye. Everything he said had been true. I was a coward when I talked to Jenny yesterday, I blamed her for things that weren't even her fault. Most importantly though, I lied. I lied to her big time.

I lifted my head up and looked Eric in the eyes for the first time, and asked "How can I fix this?"

"Well for starters, get up and go take a shower, you smell like scotch." I stood up and waited for more words of wisdom. "Then come back out here, and I'll be waiting."

Eric took a seat on the couch and waited for me to leave. I turned around and looked at him.

"Hey thanks man." I saw his smile, and I could tell he already had a plan.


End file.
